


Lunchtime

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come play, M/M, saliva exchange, zaniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is hungry . . . for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a prompt I filled for a buddy on here named George. I hope you enjoy it! And if you guys have a Wattpad, come follow meeeee! I'm still taking prompts! [click here](http://www.wattpad.com/user/thebeautifulthings)

“Babe, hurry! The movie is about to start.”

Liam smiled widely. He carried bags of fast food, and a case of beer. 

Kissing Zayn on the lips, he then dropped the food on the floor, and the boys hounded around it like starving hyenas. Niall even growled when Louis went to grab the bag of curly fries. Louis was unfazed. He grabbed the bag anyways, tapping a finger on Niall’s nose. 

“Nope,” he said, as if he were speaking to a puppy. _“Noooo.”_

Niall’s eyes grew wider, the border of his eyes watering. He whimpered.

Louis petted Niall on the head. Quickly, Niall grabbed the bag of curly fries, another package of burgers from the ground, and laughed, rushing back to his seat on the sofa. 

Louis hissed. 

“Hazza!” Louis crowed. “Niall stole my curly fries!”

His boyfriend looked from under his head of curls, already taking a bite of his burger when he motioned for Louis to sit next to him. 

Louis obliged. He pouted, taking a seat next to Harry. When his eyes met Niall’s, he snarled at the blonde-haired boy and rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve got some here, babe.” Harry handed Louis the bag. 

Louis gleamed, reaching over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “Thank you, Hazza.”

Niall threw curly fries at them.

“Ew! No making out! I’m not gonna spend eight hours watching Star Wars if I have to listen to Harry moaning!” He turned towards Zayn and Liam who took up the love seat on the left side of the room. They whispered to themselves but stopped when realizing the room had grown quiet. 

“What was that mate?” Liam asked. He closed his eyes when Zayn bit at his throat. 

Niall groaned, loudly. 

“Oi, Christ! Can’t we just have a regular boy’s night?”

“We are having a boy’s night, mate,” Harry said, wiping a way a glistening line on the bottom of Louis’s plump lips. “You see any girls around?”

“Not right now,” Niall barked. “But if you chums end up doing what you’re doing, I’ll probably hear some _girls_ moaning in no time.”

“Like this Niall,”Zayn said. He turned to Liam, both of them staring intensely into each others eyes. _“Kiss me, Li,”_ he moaned.

Liam grew a wicked grin, climbing on top of his boyfriend and biting his neck. 

 _“You mean like this,”_ Zayn moaned, wrapping his arms around Liam’s back. _“Oh, Li. Yeah. Right there, babe.”_

Niall grumbled. 

Harry and Louis burst out laughing.

“You keep that going, and are friend’s aren’t going to talk to us, again,” Zayn whispered to Liam, who lashed his tongue on the inside of Zayn’s neck, sending a shiver through him. 

“You asked me to kiss you,” Liam growled, nipping at Zayn’s tender skin near his ear. 

“Yet you’re avoiding my lips,” Zayn murmured, feeling lightheaded. 

Liam looked at Zayn, leaning agonizingly slow to his lips. 

“You mean like this,” Liam whispered, placing a soft, quick kiss to Zayn’s lips. He pulled back, looking into his eyes. Both their lips were red and swollen. 

Liam softly grounded his lips towards Zayn. Zayn let out a whimper when he felt Liam’s hard-on press against the zipper of his jeans. Instinctively, Zayn embraced his boyfriend in his arms, clinging onto his back, sending shocks through Liam as he scratched lines into his chiseled back. Liam twisted his lips on Zayn’s once more, pulling back as he did before, keeping both of them on the edge of need and lust. 

Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, pulling him down so Liam’s hips rested against Zayn’s backside. They forget about their company until a shower of food rained on them and they pulled apart, looking at the other three boys. 

“You’re worse then me and Hazza,” Louis was the first to speak. “That was . . . pretty hot though, I’m not gonna lie.”

“Now I’ve no food left,” Niall complained, resting his head on his hand. “I wasted it stopping all you disgusting, horny chums from ruining my innocence.”

“Innocence?” The boys all looked at Niall with you’ve-got-to-be-joking looks. 

“Who was the one caught wanking in public,” Louis remarked, turning around to look at Niall. “Someone not only caught you once but twice!”

Niall grinned, fiendishly. 

“I was never convicted of any public indecency.”

“That’s because you ended showing that girl your cock and she fainted on sight! Hazza had to destroy her film before anyone noticed.” 

“ _Cause_ , it’s that good,” Niall said, cockily. “She thought that she went to heaven. That’s what all the girl’s think of when they see big, bad Nialler. Isn’t that right,” he said to his dick. 

“You’re just as perverted as us,” Liam said, getting off of Zayn. “We should have named ourselves The Five Perverted Boys.” 

Everyone chuckled. 

“One Nasty Direction,” said Niall, nodding his head.

Liam helped Zayn up, placing him to his side. He turned on the movie after everyone got settled again and turned on the movie. 

During the movie, Zayn poked his eaten french fries to Liam’s lips. Liam looked down at the fry, then to Zayn. 

“But you bit it already,” he whispered to Zayn. 

Zayn prodded the half-eaten fry to Liam’s lips, again. "So? It should taste better. Unless---unless you don’t think I taste good,” he pouted. 

Liam took the fry into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He motioned his finger for Zayn to come closer. He did, and they kissed. Zayn rolled his hot tongue into Liam’s mouth, tasting the saltiness of the fries, and Liam’s naturally sweet spit. 

“You taste better,” Zayn whispered. 

He peeked over to the rest of the boys. Harry looked like he was going to pass out. Louis rested his head on Harry’s lap, his eyes already shut. As for Niall, he sat alone on the diving couch, rolling his eyes when he saw what was happening, and stealing Harry’s bag of food. 

Zayn stared back to Liam, his cheekbones defined as he rolled his tongue’s into Zayn’s wet and willing mouth. 

“Spit in my mouth,” Zayn whispered, caressing Liam’s cheek. He looked back at Niall who was too busy with another burger. He stared up at Liam who looked confused. 

“I want to have your taste inside of my mouth,” Zayn clarified, sliding his tongue into Liam’s mouth, catching him off guard. “Please, babe?”

Liam stroked Zayn’s neck, grabbing both Zayn’s chin and squeezing his lips open. Licking the borders of Zayn’s lips, never breaking eye contact, Liam gathered his saliva into the front of his mouth, and it dripped down into Zayn’s. He covered Zayn’s mouth, noticing his Adam’s apple bob down. He had swallowed, and opened his mouth, again. 

“More,” he moaned. 

Liam felt hard inside of his jeans. He gathered his saliva once more, this time, drawing it into a sleek line that dropped into Zayn’s mouth slowly. 

Zayn swallowed.

“I want to swallow you,” Zayn moaned. 

Liam gathered more spit, but Zayn shook his head.

“Your cum, babe,” he whined, reaching down for his zipper. Quickly, Liam looked over to Niall. He had burped, his eyes on the movie. As for Harry and Louis, they were fast asleep on top of each other.

“What about Niall?”

“I don’t care,” he whispered. “Let him watch.”

Liam couldn’t deny that he had gotten harder. Slowly, he pulled his shirt up, giving Zayn easier access to his jeans. Zayn rubbed his cheek on Liam’s hardening staff, feeling it twitch through the denim. With delicate fingers, he undid his boyfriend’s jeans, and freed Liam’s, already erect, uncircumcised cock. He pulled down the foreskin, licking the rim of his massive cock head. 

Liam dug his hand into the couch, stopping himself from ejaculating so early. He closed his eyes, shoving his head back into the soft cushion while Zayn cat licked every inch of his cock. 

“Zayn,” he called out breathlessly. “Take it all.”

Zayn licked the length, opening his mouth wide and taking Liam’s length inside of his mouth. He smiled when Liam hissed, pushing Zayn’s head further onto his cock. Zayn hummed, then gagged when Liam had pushed him all the way down to his pelvis, and held him there. 

Liam felt himself expanding in Zayn’s mouth, a little precum, oozing out. He felt Zayn’s tongue on his slit, taking it down his throat. Liam pulled Zayn’s mouth off, breathing heavily, and stopping himself from climaxing so soon. 

“Looks like we’re live,” Zayn mumbled, working his hand and mouth on Liam. 

Liam opened his mouth, just enough to see Niall’s thin figure, legs sprawled on the couch with a firm grip on his own cock. He looked directly at them, working his dick. 

Liam flushed, feeling embarrassment. But he doesn’t stop his boyfriend. 

He looked down at Zayn’s smiling face, covering his throbbing dick. Zayn’s eyes are glossy and wet. He wipes a stray tear from his cheek, then places the tip of his finger in his mouth. 

“You taste sweet too,” he moaned, running his fingers through Zayn’s hair. 

Zayn hummed around the cock, causing Liam to close his eyes again. Zayn concentrated on Liam’s cock, getting sounds of approval when he took him all the way in his throat, gagging. He could feel Liam throbbing uncontrollably, and knew his boyfriend was soon to coming. Zayn savored the taste. It tasted like skin, body wash and a tinge of salt. 

Stroking faster, his mouth sucking more ferociously, Zayn felt Liam pulse one last time, feeling the balls tighten, and then Liam held his head on his cock, whispering profanities as he kept Zayn’s head immobile, shooting a large load down his boyfriend’s throat.  

“Oh fuck Zayn,” he moaned, blinking his heavy eyes open. 

Zayn swallowed, coming face to face with Liam. There was an extra glob on the side of Zayn’s lips. Liam swiped it with his finger and held it near Zayn’s face. Zayn smirked, opening his mouth, and seductively sucking on Liam’s finger until it came out with a pop.

Niall hissed. 

Liam and Zayn looked back at the Irish, watching as he convulsed inside of the cushion, his large cock shooting spurts of cum all over the sofa, his shirt and face. 

Zayn’s eyes widened, and he looked back at Liam. 

Liam glared at Zayn’s whimpering face, then sighed. 

“Just this once.”

Zayn kissed Liam before jumping out of the seat and walking across the room. 

Niall felt like broken jello. His shorts were around his ankles, and he laid in the couch, twisted and feeble. He felt someone place there hands on his thighs. He looked at Zayn’s hungry eyes near his dick, and whined. 

“Zee, mate.” Niall looked at Liam who just shrugged his shoulder. “You don’t---have to.”

Zayn only grinned, grabbing Niall’s slicked, softened cock, taking it into his mouth and cleaning it till it was free of his cum. Not missing one drop, Zayn leaned over Niall, licking the cum from his cheek as well. By the time Zayn was done, Niall was already half-hard again. 

Zayn licked his lips. 

Niall breathed heavily. “Eh, thanks, mate,” he moaned, pulling up his shorts. 

“Anytime---,” Zayn said, walking back, “Liam tells me it’s okay.” Zayn flopped beside Liam. “One last shot for the road?”

Liam didn’t understand till Zayn opened his mouth, again. Grabbing Zayn’s chin, again, he tilted Zayn’s head down, sending another string of saliva into his mouth. 

Zayn swallowed, smiling. The three went on to watching the movie. 

When Louis woke up, he sniffed the air. “Why does it smell like sex?”

 

 


End file.
